Alone in the Kitchen
by Smexygecko
Summary: Sanji is having weird dreams. He can't get them out of his head. So he acts on them, what will he do once he's done so? Read and Find Out! SanjiXUsopp XD
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one piece or it's characters. Oda Sensei does. If I did…well that'd be one fucked up show. Oh how I wish I owned it! But I don't so I have to make up for it with this.

Chapter one

_There was panting and heavy breathing. "Fuck" whispered a pale blonde man. "Oh fuck yes, so fucking good." The man looked down at the black curly hair that belonged to the person gently sucking and licking at his cock. "I… fuck, I'm close! I'm gonna cum! God, baby look at me." The head shifted and he saw dark eyes, tan skin, thick lips, and…a long nose._

"Ahhhh!" Sanji shouted as he shot up. He looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep. Sanji's eyes settled on Usopp. He sat there, staring at the slumbering man who was oblivious to what had just happened in Sanji's dream. He moved to get out of his hammock only to discover that he was hard, because of….Usopp.

Sanji swung out of his hammock and quietly left the room. His destination? The bathroom of course. When he got there he turned on the shower and stripped. He hissed slightly as the cold water ran over his heated flesh. He couldn't help the memories that were rushing through his head. Why Usopp? He could have anyone on the ship. Nami, Robin, hell even Luffy or… Zoro. Chopper is an animal and a kid, it would be so very wrong. So why was he dreaming about Usopp. Yeah, he's a nice guy, smart, sometimes he's funny. And he isn't as much of a coward as we make him out to be. He was undoubtedly one of the smartest males. Chopper, Usopp, and, well himself. But even e couldn't figure out the things Usopp worked on. In fact, Chopper had problems with them too. Usopp was definitely…unique in his own way. Thick, curly, black hair. Tan skin; is he of African decent or Latino? Thick lips and dark eyes. A shiver ran down Sanji's body, and not from the cold water. Why was Usopp affecting him like this? Should he talk to him? Or should he just ignore what was happening to him?

He sighed, "Maybe Robin can help me. She always knows what to do." As he finished his shower, he looked down and saw that his problem had gone. With a smile he got dressed, brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own one piece or it's characters. Oda Sensei does. If I did…well that'd be one fucked up show. Oh how I wish I owned it! But I don't so I have to make up for it with this.

Chapter 2

"Luffy! Stop trying to steal other people's food!" shouted Usopp as he swatted Luffy's hand away.

Luffy continued to shove his good down his throat. Chopper, of course, tried to imitate Luffy. Zoro and Usopp ate the same way, trying to guard their food. Nami, Robin, and Sanji ate a bit more civilized, with Sanji guarding their food. When Luffy left the room with Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper, the girls started to leave as well.

"Um, Robin? Could you stay a moment, I have a problem that you could help me with," Sanji whispered as he gently grabbed her hand, "Please?" She nodded with a smirk, "Go on Nami. I need to talk to Cook-san." Nami nodded as she ran out to yell at the usual victims. "What is on your mind Cook-san?"

Sanji looked down with a blush. "You're the most mature and secretive person I know…so I was wondering if you could help me figure something out." Robin nodded "What's wrong?" he sighed. "I had a….weird dream last night and it's making me…question… my, uh, my sexuality…"

She raised a dark brow and sat down. "Tell me about it Cook-san. What happened and with who?"

Sanji nervously searched for a cigarette, lit it, and took a deep drag. "Well in it was an umm…sex dream." He said looking away his face on fire.

"I could gather that much, cook-san, with whom I'm wondering."

He took another long drag. "It was" he said as he blew out the smoke "…Usopp" he muttered with defeat.

"Ah. A male member of the crew, no wonder you feel embarrassed."

"The thing is…is that this isn't the first dream with him that I've had. I just....couldn't deny it anymore."

She reached out and touched his hand gently, "you don't feel…ashamed, do you?" Sanji didn't move. "Cook-san…just because you have developed feelings for a man doesn't mean the ship will shun you. I'm certain that if you talk to shipper-san nothing will change and if it does it will be for all the better. Talk to him cook-san. You'll be happier."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own one piece or it's characters. Oda Sensei does. If I did…well that'd be one fucked up show. Oh how I wish I owned it! But I don't so I have to make up for it with this.

Chapter 3

'_Sanji was jittery all day…wonder if he's out of cigarettes._' Usopp wondered as he kept watch. So far uneventful. He hated watch, it was so boring. Nothing ever happened during his shift. Not that he wasn't thankful for it, sure he could probably pick people off from the crows next but it wouldn't kill anyone. Usopp shivered '_maybe it should have brought a blanket or something….man its cold_.' Motion caught his attention.

"Hey, Usopp."

He sighed. '_It's only Sanji. My shift's over already?_'

Sanji climbed in with Usopp, blankets tucked under his arm. Sanji raised a curled eyebrow. "It's freezing up here and you didn't bring a blanket?"

Usopp, while hugging his arms, nodded and shivered. "Yeah, I didn't realize it until it was too late. I thought there was a blanket up here already. Guess I was wrong."

Sanji chuckled and tossed him a blanket, "wrap up, you idiot. Don't want you to get sick, man." Usopp quickly wrapped himself up. "So why are you here? Is my shift over?"

Sanji shook his head, "nah, you've got one more hour then it's my turn. I just couldn't sleep, thought you'd want some company. Do you want me to leave?"

Usopp shook his head. "It's ok. Stay. Get' boring up here." Sanji laughed, "I know, nothing ever happens, right?"

"Right! Haha, I thought I was the only one who thought that." They laughed a little while and stared out to the ocean. Usopp looked over and saw the Sanji was staring at him. "What's up, Sanji?"

His eyes widened, "N-nothing, sorry I was spacing out."

"No you were staring, man. Is something on your mind? Robin said that you might want to talk to me, so, what's up?"

Sanji's lips tightened. His hands went to his pockets and he pulled out his cigarettes. He tapped one out and as he placed it between his lips, he fished out his lighter. He seemed to be buying himself time. As he took a deep drag he focused his attention on Usopp.

Usopp patiently waited. Sanji seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. After a while Usopp started to lose his patience. He sighed, "You know what? Never-, Sanji." Sanji had grabbed Usopps arm. He had a strange look in his eye as he tossed the used cigarette over the edge. "Sanji? You okay?"

Sanji's other hand rested on Usopp's waist. Sanji pulled Usopp close, and smashed his lips against Usopp's.

Usopp's eyes grew wide as he tried to protest, but as son as he opened his mouth and tried to pull away Sanji's arms wrapped around him and Sanji slipped his tongue into Usopp's mouth. Usopp couldn't help the groan that came with the contact. He tasted like smoke, spice, and oddly enough coffee. Sanji gently pushed Usopp against the mast of the crows nest, their blankets falling at their feet.

Usopp managed to pull his head away, panting and flushed, '_WHAT THE FUCK?' _

Sanji leaned in again and nibbled on his lower lip. Usopp pulled away again, his wide eyes showing confusion and fear. Sanji's hand brushed Usopp's cheek and he flinched. Sanji's eyes grew sad and he ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth, angry with himself.

Sanji sighed, "Sorry I just… I couldn't figure out how to _say_ it. Shit, Usopp, I shouldn't have done that. Fuck, just go. I'll take watch." He turned around and gripped the edges of the crows nest, grinding his teeth. Usopp quietly descended to the guy's room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own one piece or it's characters. Oda Sensei does. If I did…well that'd be one fucked up show. Oh how I wish I owned it! But I don't so I have to make up for it with this.

Chapter 4

The crew noticed the awkward air between the cook and the sharp shooter. Sanji would be very quiet around Usopp and nothing would move him. Not a chance to fight with Zoro, not even to flirt with the girls. He would just stay in the kitchen, cook them their meals, and clean. Usopp became more absorbed in his inventions.

This continued for six days until Nami yelled at dinner, "Usopp! Help Sanji do the dishes! It's your turn!"

The rest of the crew knew what she was up to They all hoped her plan would work because if it wasn't going to Luffy and Zoro would talk to them. Usopp swallowed roughly and glanced at Sanji, who had continued to pick up the dishes, not giving anyone eye contact. Usopp silently nodded and began to collect dishes as well. The rest of the crew left the kitchen, in hoped that the awkward air would be cleaned.

They worked in silence, washing and drying, washing and drying. This continued until Sanji dropped a plate trying to avoid touching Usopp.

"Shit." Sanji hissed as he tired to pick the pieces up.

"Sanji don't, you'll cut your hands. I'll do it." Usopp scolded gently as he lightly grasped the glass in Sanji's hands.

"…I'm sorry." Sanji whispered.

"It's just a broken plate."

"You know what I mean, Usopp." Usopp froze. "We need to talk about it. I understand that you didn't want it and I made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry for that. But the whole crew can tell that something happened. We can't keep this 'not-talking-to-you' thing going anymore." He paused. "We could just forget about what happened." Sanji said defensively.

Usopp stared up at Sanji from where he was picking up the glass. "Usopp…you- you're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that."

Usopp stood up and walked to the trash, throwing away the glass shards he thought about what to say. Should he forget about what happened, or should they talk about it? Sanji stood at the sink, chewing on the bottom of his cigarette, gripping the edge of the sink, the silence dragged on. Usopp turned and studied Sanji carefully.

"Fine." Usopp said after a quick debate.

"Fine? Fine what?"

Usopp sat down at the table. "Fine, let's talk."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own one piece or it's characters. Oda Sensei does. If I did…well that'd be one fucked up show. Oh how I wish I owned it! But I don't so I have to make up for it with this.

Chapter 5

Warning: chapter that may contain lemons!

Sanji hesitantly sat across from him, fingers itching to grab another cigarette, nerves screaming for the nicotine. He tried to ignore it.  
"So…?" Usopp clasped his hand in from of his mouth, elbows resting gently on the table between them. He stared at the lemon on the table as he thought through all of his questions carefully and decided. "Why did you…you know…kiss me?"

Sanji clenched his fists, of course that would be the first question.

"I mean, I'm a _guy_, and you're _Sanji_, the 'love cook'. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Sanji forcefully ran a hand through his hair. "Bear with me on this Usopp. I think that…I might…like you."

Usopp's brow furrowed, "we're friends, of course you like me."

"No Usopp. I mean, I _like_ you. I-I can't stop thinking about you. I couldn't help myself." Sanji reached for Usopp, to which Usopp tensed slightly. Sanji paused, "Usopp, please, you don't need to be scared of me."

Usopp cocked his head. "I'm not scared; I would have left if I was scared. I'm…I'm just…confused."

Sanji stood and moved so he could sit by Usopp. He caressed Usopp's face.

"Do you trust me?"

Usopp hesitated but nodded after a moment's thought.

Sanji leaned in "can I kiss you?" He whispered inches from Usopp's lips.

Usopp's lips trembled. He couldn't deny that Sanji was attractive, blonde, pale, and beautiful. Like Kaya, but Sanji wanted him, Kaya didn't. Kaya thought of him as family. Sanji thought of him as a possible lover. He could take a chance and hoe that, if it didn't…doesn't work that they could…will move on. Usopp closed the space between them and quietly groaned at the gentleness that Sanji displayed. Sanji felt like his heart was going to explode. Usopp was kissing back. Sanji gently licked Usopp's lip, begging to deepen the kiss. Usopp complied, his arms fund perches around the cook's neck and he felt said cook's arms wrap tightly around is waist. Sanji's skillful tongue mapped the sweet cavern of Usopp's mouth. Usopp wanted to be closer; his leg became twisted with Sanji. He had never felt so good! His whole body was tingling. Sanji started to nibble on his neck and he gave a light moan feeling his body heat up. Why wouldn't Sanji touch him? _He knows that I want him so why isn't he doing anything? Damnit Sanji! _

"Sanji," Usopp gasped out "please…stop teasing me." He whined out.

"What do you want Usopp." Sanji huskily whispered as he started to unhook Usopp's overalls. He ran his hands on the tan flesh that was presented, running his thumbs over brown nipples. _So foreign: a man's body is so different. He's so exotic._ He lapped at the nipple presented to him.

"No Sanji."

He froze. "No? Shit. To fast?

"No don't stop. Go- go lower." He moaned and blushed. "Pl-please."

Sanji had slid down and cupped Usopp's erection.

"This?"

Usopp rocked his hips as he big his lip and nodded. His grip on Sanji's shirt tightened.

"Please don't let this be a dream." Sanji begged to whatever god there was. He only expected a kiss, but this; something he had dreamed about for so long was actually happening. Usopp was letting Sanji touch him- a thrill of adrenalin shot through his body when Usopp pulled away and tried to pull of Sanji's clothes. Sanji gathered what whit that he had left and grabbed Usopp's hands.

"Usopp, think clearly. Do you want this?" He bit his lip and froze. He gulped audibly and pulled his hand free. He slipped it behind Sanji's head and pulled him close.

"Yes." Usopp pressed their lips together once more. Sanji gave a guttural moan and he started to strip off his jacket. He fumbled with his tie until Usopp pulled away and started to unbutton his dress shirt. Sanji's elbow hit the table and he remembered where they were. He stood and walked to the kitchen door. Usopp's heart tightened_: Was I not good enough?_

Sanji locked the door and slipped off his shirt and tie. Their eyes locked. Sanji growled lowly as his eyes traveled down.

"Take off the rest." Usopp was still at first but when he saw Sanji was taking off his own pants, he jumped up quickly and stripped off what was left on his body, hands shaking in anticipation. However in the back of his mind there was a worried thought: _does he know what to do? Has he done this before?_ He shivered as he felt Sanji's slightly calloused hands trail up and down his tanned body. _I don't want to disappoint him with my inexperience…_

"Sanji." Usopp panted out. Sanji started to kiss his neck.

"Yeah?" He bit gently causing Usopp's legs to nearly give out. Sanji wrapped an arm around his waist. Usopp reached back and grabbed the table. As he sat down again he looked away.

"Sanji…I don't know what to do…I've never had sex, let alone with a man." His face was flushed with embarrassment and shame. "Do you know what to do?" Sanji knelt before him He grasped Usopp's legs and rubbed his thumbs comfortably in circles.

"Umm…well I grew up on a ship full of sex deprived men. I'm bound to hear and learn a few things. Do you trust me, Usopp?" Usopp nodded. Sanji leaned up for a kiss, an offer Usopp was happy to fill. As Sanji swiped his tongue around with Usopp's, his hand continued to rub gently; however, they were traveling up. Soon his hands were gently stroking Usopp's erection. His touches were quick and feather like, almost like they weren't there at all. It was driving Usopp insane. He whimpered in need. Sanji chucked and parted their lips.

"Alright, I won't tease you anymore." His hand added pressure, squeezing gently as he stroked Usopp's hardened dick. "Better, Baby?" He received a small glare that soon gave out to pleasure.

"Usopp?" Usopp gave Sanji what little attention he had left. "I need you to lie down."

Usopp slipped off the seat and on to the floor with Sanji. He had lain down and covered his eyes with his arm.

_Probably trying to calm down. Good._ Sanji started to suck on his fingers looking around for better lube. That's when it clicked. _We're in the kitchen. Haha! This is my biggest fantasy!_ He withdrew his fingers from his mouth and looked to the table. Butter. _That'll work._

"Usopp I need you to keep your legs apart and up. Ok?" Usopp moaned longingly when Sanji's hand left his body. He moved his arm to peek at Sanji. He was at the table, his back to Usopp, leaving Usopp to marvel at his naked, lean, and muscular body. He let his eyes travel around that light color skin. It made his body tremble. He needed Sanji and now! His hand continued what Sanji's stopped. He could see Sanji's erection, just barely, he moaned longingly again. Sanji returned to him, the lust evident in his eye. They kissed hungrily and Usopp felt Sanji's hand, no his fingers rubbing at his puckered anus, it felt strange. Sanji slipped one finger in, Usopp gasped and gritted his teeth. It hurt but he didn't want Sanji to stop. Sanji obviously had a plan, but still, it hurt.

"Relax Usopp. I need you to relax." Usopp gritted his teeth.

"I'll try." It was like he was searching for something and apparently he found it. Usopp's body jumped and he gave a whine. Sanji added another finger and continued to rub that spot. Usopp desperately thrusted against those long, talented fingers.

"Oh god Sanji!" His body was covered by a thin sheen of sweat, his breath coming in pants. Flushed with arousal, hard and aching. He barely noticed the addition of a third and fourth finger. All he was thinking was _more, more, more._ He grunted in frustration when Sanji withdrew his fingers. He opened hazy eyes to see Sanji spreading his legs and holding him still by his hips. Sanji gazed at him lustfully.

"Ready?" He panted, quivering with need. Usopp tried to thrust his hips up.

"Please! Do it! Do it now!" Sanji took him at his word. Slowly, gently, Usopp gripped Sanji's shoulders tightly as Sanji sank deeper into him, until he was sheathed completely. A quick look-over alarmed Sanji. Usopp was in pain. He kissed Usopp gently and reached in between them. Usopp gasped when he felt Sanji's soft hands stroking him back to hardness. He tried to will himself to relax. He calmed his breathing and held on tight to Sanji. After what seemed like forever to Sanji, Usopp rolled his hips once then twice. He moaned.

"Sanji~ move." Sanji moved slowly, gently. He kept this slow pace, watching Usopp's reactions, searching for signs of pain. Driving himself mad with want and need. Usopp's hands, which had been resting on the top of Sanji's back, slid down to Sanji's lower back, urging him on.

"Faster." He gasped out.

"Are you sure?" Sanji moaned against Usopp, who gave a whine at that.

"Please!" his eyes were lustful. "Faster, harder! And don't you fucking dare to stop! Make me scream! Fuck me damnit!" Sanji stopped dumb founded, then thrusted with vigor rendering Usopp to nothing but a babbling mass of pleasure. Usopp opened his hazy eyes, watching Sanji thrust into him. Sanji was flushed, his hair a mess, panting, and eyes lustful. Usopp felt like he was throbbing all over. His heart was going faster than ever before and he felt hot. But the heat was growing and coiling in a way that his body knew. He was close to cumming. _NO~! I don't want to end this! _Then he noticed that Sanji's thrusts were getting faster, loosing their rhythm. Becoming…wild and erotic. He reached between the both of them; grasping Usopp's dripping cock and roughly stroking it. Usopp's body jumped, unwillingly clenching his muscles. Sanji gasped and speed up both his thrusts and his hand.

"Oh god~" he moaned breathily and kissed Usopp as he parted their lips, he bit Usopp's bottom lip and huskily whispered "Usopp…I, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." He chucked a bit, "Sorry I couldn't last- ngg- longer." Usopp bit his own lip, and clenched his muscles

"Ah!." He panted heavily, "Then- then cum with me." Sanji shivered and thrusted harder, harder, faster, and deeper until his vision faded with the coming of his release. He could barely feel the splatting of cum on his hand and between their bodies. He was vaguely ware of puling out of his lover and lying beside him. When awareness came back to him, the familiar surroundings of his kitchen greeted his eyes. He smiled and looked at Usopp, who still looked to be in bliss. Sanji chucked and got up. He went to the sink, cleaned himself off with a wash rag. He dressed himself and started to clean off Usopp. Lightly scrubbing and gently wiping him clean. When he was done, he gently dressed him. Yawning, he picked Usopp us as good as he could, and helped him to the men's room. Making sure Usopp was comfortable, he kissed him gently and covered him with a blanket, Sanji's own blanket. Then he woke up Zoro.

"Hey Marimo. It's your watch." Zoro woke up and registered him groggily. Then he smirked.

"Have fun, shitty cook?" Sanji kicked him out of his hammock.

"Go do your watch Marimo!" Zoro Slowly moved out of the men's quarters. As he got to the top he heard Sanji mutter.

"Yeah I did Marimo, I really did."

Well that took FOREVER! I never thought that I'd finish.

TT_TT

Sanji: O.o why me? Why not Luffy?

Usopp: Why did I have to be on bottom?

Smexygecko: I control the world of this story…don't complain or you'll be in dresses next time.

Usopp: SHUT UP!

Sanji: Don't talk to a lady like that!

…

Smexygecko: Gotta love 'em.

Also has anyone seen the picture of Sanji in a dress? He's the prettiest one on the page…and that's not saying much.


End file.
